


Stark Motel

by hannibal_rises



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibal_rises/pseuds/hannibal_rises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GoT/Bates Motel crossover</p><p>When Robb Stark went to university in Washington State, his family followed him up, all but his adopted brother Jon, who was being deployed overseas in the military. Catelyn insisted on buying a run down motel and get it back up and running, but just when they settled into peace years after the move, one Jon Snow returns and finds them in their new home and falls into the secret that is the town.<br/>Two rival drug families are settled calmly into the town, until the idiot brother of the Targaryen family gets the town in a downright drug war, all while Sansa's on-and-off boyfriend Joffrey goes from unstable to dangerous. How much can the strained Stark family get through, and what will it mean for the oldest children and their relationships with each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark Motel

**Author's Note:**

> SoIaF/GoT and Bates Motel crossover minus... y'know... someone being unstable and murdering everyone. Just wanted to be clear about that before we even started.

 

“Yeah, this is the place...” Jon said, blinking a few times at the house behind the motel. This had to have been one of Catelyn's ideas, probably to hide the family from him when he came home. Well. Too bad for her, his father actually kept in touch while he was overseas. “Thanks man.” He said, tugging out his wallet.

“No, man. You don't have to pay me for the lift. Thanks for your service.” The man said, flashing a smile of tobacco yellowed teeth at Jon who simply climbed out of the truck, grabbed his rucksack and saluted the man, the worn, sun stained combat uniform he wore lifting softly at his hip with the salute.

Once the man had driven off, Jon sighed as he climbed the stairs to the old mansion behind the tacky but busy motel his father's wife had bought. If Ned hadn't told Jon that they had moved and bought this motel in rainy hell Washington state, Jon would probably never have found it. It was getting late... the family was likely sitting at dinner and in no way ready for his arrival. Though no matter when he came, they wouldn't have been ready. Catelyn would probably have made that a sure fact. With a heavy knock on the door, Jon kept his sac on his shoulder just in case he was turned away.

 

“I'll get it!” Arya yelled with a grin, pushing her chair back from the table, ignoring her mother's protests. She didn't like the roast and wanted any excuse to get away from the table. Throwing the first door to the mud room open, she pulled open the front door a little more calmly, just in case it were someone from the hotel. What she hadn't expected was to see her brother. “Jon!” She screeched, jumping up to hug him. Had Jon not been prepared and stiff for whatever came, he would have toppled over at her weight.

“Jon?” Robb asked, voice betraying the excitement he hoped to hide from his mother and sister. He looked to his father and the pair shared a smile before standing and leaving the table. Robb turned the corner to look into the doorway almost too quickly, looking at his brother with a smile.

Jon put Arya down at the sight of his father and immediately saluted. “Commander Stark.” Jon greeted, face still.

Ned returned the salute with a smile. “Captain Snow.”

“Captain?” Robb asked, leaning against the railing and trying to stifle his grin. It felt good to see Jon again. See him safe... alive.

Jon only nodded in response to his brother, a smile teasing at the corner of his lips. “Come on, we'll set a plate for you at the table.” Ned said, slapping his son's back and leading him into the kitchen, the sounds of cupboards slamming and plates being gracelessly thrown down told Jon just how much his father's wife enjoyed his return.

“I don't plan to stay long. Just long enough to find a job and a place then I'll be out of your hair.” Jon said, entering the kitchen and being sure Catelyn heard. He knew that much would please her enough to let him stay for a short time.

Dinner was an awkward affair, Arya asking questions to Jon, Jon quietly telling her to eat her food, and Catelyn eating with a scowl. Jon was relieved when it was finally all over with. “Come on, Jon, I'll show you to your room.” Ned said once dinner was finally over, telling Arya to help Catelyn with the dishes and to stop bugging Jon for a while.

The pair of men walked up the stairs to the spare bedroom, not noticing Robb watching them. Jon had changed. He had always been quiet and sullen but this..? Robb had never seen the man look so haunted. “Why did he have to come here?” Sansa asked with a frown, standing next to Robb.

“Because that's what most people do when they come back from the army. They stay with family.” Robb said, knowing his sister didn't like Jon much, but choosing not to let it upset him. Robb had always been closest with his brother, but when they both graduated, Robb went to university and Jon went into the military. The separation was painful for them both... or at least it was for Robb. He had moved out and up to Washington until Catelyn decided to move the whole family up north, letting him stay at home and work at the hotel while going to school. Robb let out a sigh and head up the stairs to his own room to work on his homework.

“Catelyn wants the house to be gun free with the little ones.” Robb heard Ned say through the cracked door to the spare bedroom. “So I won't tell her you have these, but you need to keep them locked up.”

Robb peaked into the room, looking at the two military grade weapons laying on the bed. One a simple hand gun, but the other resembled a rifle. “I didn't plan on keeping them in the first place.” Jon said simply. “Is this a safe town to sell them in?”

“I wouldn't recommend it. This town... gets too much money for being so small and full of small business. There's something bigger behind the scenes being run here. We know about it at the station and keep it on the down low and regulated but... I wouldn't recommend selling them here.” This was news to Robb, though he wasn't stupid enough to think these families could live in mansions while only owning silly little shops. He heard rumors about pot fields, but he didn't keep that sort of company to know too much about it.

“Noted. Any openings at the station?” Jon asked, pulling his things from the sac.

“No but... haven't you had enough of guns and death?” Ned asked knowingly. He had been a military man before joining the police force. Moving up to Washington gave him a surprising opening as Sheriff when the old one passed. He had a lot to learn and catch up on when they first moved there, but now he was more or less the man in charge, and just being on the force left him sick of death without the memories of war.

Jon was silent in reply, but the Stark men knew the answer was yes. Robb shook his head and moved to his room as quietly as he could.

 

Everyone had gone to bed, leaving Robb last to head to bed. He stretched as he stood, back cracking and walking out of his room to head to the bathroom and brush his teeth. Turning the corner, he blinked a few times as he realized just what he was looking at. Jon stood at the sink, toothbrush still sticking out of his mouth. “Oh. Um. Sorry.” Robb said stupidly, looking at his brother.

Jon blinked back at Robb before washing his mouth out. “No, my fault. I should have closed the door.” He said with a shrug. “I'll get out of your way.”

Now, Robb had seen Jon shirtless many times in their lives, they weren't very shy as boys and teens but... Jon didn't look the same. He was tanned, his muscles more toned and he was covered in scars. Jon passed Robb and head to his own room. “Hey Jon.” Robb said, turning quickly to look at his brother. The two looked at each other for a few long moments. “It's good to have you back.”

Jon just smiled at him and nodded slowly. “Yeah. Glad to be back.” He said, turning his back and walking to his room. There was a small light streaming from under Sansa's door and he could hear her giggles as she seemed to be speaking on the phone, snores coming from Arya and Rickon's rooms. Even if Bran's room had been upstairs, Jon knew it would be silent. It was dark and quiet from Nedd and Catelyn's room and Jon felt like he had finally come home, even if he didn't quite belong in it.

 

“So. Who were you up all night talking to?” Jon asked, leaning against the counter, a cup of coffee in his hand and eyes looming over the steaming cup trained on Sansa.

Sansa only glared up at Jon, but Arya answered for her. “You were on the phone with Joffrey all night again?” She asked, mouth full.

“Don't talk with your mouth full, Arya.” Jon and Robb both scolded, Robb just entering the kitchen and looking exhausted. Robb ran a hand through his wild ginger curls.

“Mornin' sunshine.” Nedd said, a smile on his lips as he watched his family. “Up late studying again?”

“Well, not all of us Stark men rise at the crack of dawn.” Robb said, smiling and pushing Jon aside to get to the coffee pot. “Where's mum?”

“She's already down at the hotel.” Arya said, still speaking with her mouth full.

“Don't you guys need to head down to the bus stop?” Robb said, looking over the three tweens, smiling at the universal groan. “No skipping, come on, we all have things to do. Even I have classes.” Robb continued, eyeing Sansa. “Is Joffrey picking you up?”

Sansa nodded and sipped her orange juice. “He should be here soon.” She said simply, standing and leaving the kitchen to grab her coat, and like that, the kitchen slowly emptied.

“Hey, Jon. I'll talk to a few people I know in town about you, see if maybe we can find a job for you soon.” Nedd said as he started to walk out. “For not I'm sure Catelyn will be fine with letting you work at the hotel for a while.”

“Yeah, I'm not too sure about that...” Jon said more to himself than Nedd, and with a sigh he grabbed some bread and put his coffee down. “So when's your first class of the day?” He asked Robb, looking over his brother's fresh out of bed appearance.

“Not until one. Words can't express how ready I am for spring break though.” Robb admitted, sitting at the table and slumping over, looking like he was ready to go back to sleep. “School was always your strong suit, not mine. I can't wait to actually get out in my field and out of the classroom.”

Jon simply let out a small laugh and shook his head. “Yeah, but you're getting there faster than you think.” He said. “Besides I-” Jon turned quickly toward the window at the sound of screaming and a crash. Robb stood up so quickly the chair fell behind him and the pair were out of the house within moments.

“Sansa! Are you okay?” Robb asked immediately, knowing she was going to be picked up by Joffrey.

“Yeah, I'm fine, but... that was Jon Arryn's car...” Sansa said, shock starting to set in.

“Everyone get back closer to the hotel, Jon what are you doing!?” Nedd called out, his phone in hand ready to call the station.

“I'm seeing if he's okay!” Jon yelled back, running across the street to the car and struggling to open the door of the car. Robb ran to his side and started trying the back doors of the car. “Stand back, Robb.” Jon said, pulling his arm back and punching the back window three times before it finally shattered. He reached through to unlock the front door and pull it open. “Holy shit...”

“Jon! Oh my god... Dad call an ambulance he's seriously burnt!” Robb called out as Jon turned aside to take a few deep breaths. “Nice town you picked here, Stark.” He said dryly.

 


End file.
